Stings of Love
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: Blood is Red, Damon's Eyes are Blue. When Katherine shows up, what will Elena do? written for Valentines exchange. LEMON -no more poetry, i promise-


_a/n: this is written for the Be My Valentine Holiday exchange on livejournal for a great inspiration jenluvsvamps…but you will probably know her best as AngelsBlueEyedGirl. Hope you like this! Happy Reading All._

_p.s. anyone remember the Christmas boxers from the last Holiday exchange fics? Did you miss them? I sure did…watch out for the new version hehe_

Elena pulled up to the Boarding House, her hands were tight around the wheel but they were still shaking; just as they had been ever since she decided to drive over to see Damon tonight. But it wasn't just any night; it was Valentines Day. She felt a little foolish that she would allow something as silly as a Hallmark holiday to be the catalyst for pushing her forward into admitting to herself ( and a squealing Caroline) that she loved Damon…but it had. In response, her friend had promptly dressed her up in a deep red strapless dress, helped with her makeup and forcefully pushed her to the car when she tried to back out of her own plan.

At the time, Elena had been exasperated with her friend, on the ride over she'd been thankful to have someone that would push her to her limits and help her toward the right path…but now she was furious and terrified, anxious and excited. Her knuckles were quickly beginning to turn white, so she forced herself to release the steering wheel and get out of the car. The ridiculous heels that the blonde had put her in made her feel foolish as she walked over the rocky driveway, but she pushed through it and finally found herself on the porch. With a deep breath, and a short prayer she pushed open the door and let herself in.

If she hadn't been so nervous, she might have sensed that she wasn't alone. He was not in usual place in the den with a glass of bourbon as she'd been hoping. The fire was low, as if it hadn't been tended to in quite some time. Instinct and a low thud had her looking up the stairs to where Damon's bedroom and for a quick, sick moment she wondered if he was up there, and even worse if he was with someone else. She'd come all this way to tell him the truth, and at the very least she deserved to see this through. As she climbed the stairs she could hear the murmur of two voices, and to her relief there was no hint of moaning.

Whoever he was with, they weren't tangled between the sheets. She came onto the landing carefully and quietly, making sure to be as quiet as possible. Either Damon was too distracted to notice that someone else was in the house, or he simply didn't care to check. As she moved closer to the door, Elena's blood turned cold. She heard it, recognized the other voice as her own and froze against the wall. There was only one other person that could possibly in his room with him, and since she was out here it was obvious. With a new found sense of jealousy, Elena peeked in through the sliver of an opening they'd left with the door. Katherine currently had her arms wrapped around a seemingly inviting Damon.

"Come on, you know how good we are together." She purred, running one manicured nail down his collarbone and proceeding to rip the first two buttons of his shirt open.

"Don't make a fool of yourself Katherine." He warned, his eyes flashing for a moment before his hands moved to rest on her hips. "It's not a good look for you."

"Remember the last time we kissed?" she asked, pouting slightly before leaning close to press open mouthed kisses to his neck and newly revealed chest. "The passion, and the fire. You couldn't even take time to stop the car. Don't you want that flame back?"

A smirk curled across Damon's lips and for a moment Elena wondered if he was going to kiss her, if he was going to give in. "I also remember throwing you back against the window."

Katherine's smile faltered and she stepped back slightly. "Yes, well…you were distracted. Hardly in your right mind."

Damon crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the other vampire with relish. "She's not a distraction."

"You're right, she's worse. She's worse than me, even…and that's a stretch."

Elena had planned to slink back into the shadows and leave them to this game, but now she was involved and she was hardly in the mood to walk away from another fight. "I can't wait to hear this one."

Damon turned, his mouth slightly open as he took in the beautiful sight of Elena standing outside his door. She looked half jealous, half pissed- a combination he had just discovered was almost entirely intoxicating. "What's she doing here?" Katherine asked, pointing at the doppelganger.

Damon merely shrugged, as curious as his ex. "I have no idea…Elena, what are you doing here?"

"Saving you from yourself." She responded, stepping into the room and moving protectively in front of him, blocking any more advances Katherine could make. "I think it's time you left."

The vampire burst out laughing, bringing her hands together in a slow, clearly sarcastic clap. "That's really good, you're finally standing up for yourself. I have to say, it's about fucking time."

Elena glared at her, clearly unimpressed. "I don't know what it is, you think you're doing here…but time is up. Damon doesn't love you anymore, and he certainly doesn't want you."

"Mmmm." Katherine pursed her lips and shook her head, taking a few steps forward. "I hardly think it's fair to speak for him, he's quite capable of voicing his own opinions."

Damon held his hands up in surrender, quite pleased with the way tonight's events were unfolding. He'd thought he'd be spending another Valentines alone, but this one was going to be the most exciting yet. Elena watched out of the corner of his eye as he plopped down on the bed, hands behind his hand. "By all means, go ahead."

She glared at him for a moment before turning back to the basic mirror image of herself. "Leave Katherine." She ordered again, pouring all her jealousy into her words. So, they'd kissed. She wasn't stupid enough not to realize that had been the same night she'd nearly died, but she would deal with that later.

"I'm really quite comfortable here;" she said, smiling almost too sweetly as she walked over to the bed and set her hand lightly on Damon's ankle. It was a smooth move, but extremely possessive. "After all…I thought you were all about Stefan."

"A lot has changed since you ran off." Elena countered. "Have you not noticed that Stefan isn't even here?"

It was true, he had run off a few days after the Original's ball and hadn't been heard from since. "So, you're saying you do have interest in Damon?" Katherine quirked one eyebrow, Damon intensely interested in the answer.

For a moment, Elena stumbled over her words. This was not how she'd intended her final admittance going, but drastic times and all that… "Yes, I do."

Katherine smirked, releasing her hold on Damon to step forward. She blocked his sight slightly, so he sat up to get a better look at what was going to happen next. "You see," the vampire laughed, as she circled Elena like a predator does it's prey. "the difference between me and you, is that I'm not afraid to admit that I want both of them. You're the real bitch, you're the liar. With me, they always knew I was playing both sides…but this time around you've left them both in the dark."

Rage boiled up inside Elena, held her still for a moment before she turned and took Katherine by surprise, grabbing her wrist and twisting her arm back. Damon sat up even more eagerly, looking over the edge of his bed at the two women fighting over him. He'd trained Elena well, he knew that, but Katherine was much stronger and did not take well to being harmed. An instant later, she had Elena across the room, pinned against the wall with one arm. He would have been lying if the thought of a threesome hadn't crossed his mind at the sight of the two women wrapped around each other, but he was enjoying being a prize worth warring over too much to distract them with such immature comments.

"Let me go, you psychotic bitch." Elena gasped out as Katherine carefully applied pressure to her wind pipe.

"Admit it." She dared, holding her a few inches off the ground so her feet dangled. "Admit that you love him."

"No." Elena shook her head, reaching out a hand to scrape at the beautiful face that was currently vamping out.

For an instant she caught a glimpse of what she would look like as a vampire before Katherine was thrown back against the mirror and Elena crumpled to the ground. "That's enough." Damon growled, glaring at Katherine as she looked up from the floor. "You could have killed her."

"Don't you see Damon; even in the face of death she won't admit that she loves you." Katherine's fangs slipped back into hiding as she smiled, her eyes returning to normal. Blood dripped from her hands as she tried to push herself up from where Damon had tossed her. The glass only cut into her more. "What does that tell you?"

"I said enough." His tone was dark, but then he turned to Elena. "Are you alright."

She nodded slowly, massaging her throat. "Yes, yes I'm fine."

Damon watched as her eyes darted between him and Katherine, saw the change in them and had a moment to step back before Elena launched herself across the floor and landed on top of her. He watched dumbfounded as the two women rolled together on the glass, clawing and pulling at each other's clothes. Finally, Katherine gained the upper hand as they rolled against his dresser, securing both of Elena's hands above her head before sneering down at her. "Give up yet?"

"Never." Elena spat, twisting her leg around Katherine's in an attempt to be on top again.

Slowly, Damon leaned against the bed post as he watched, mesmerized at just how ridiculously awesome this was. "Just admit it." Katherine demanded, slamming Elena back against the hard wood. "Admit you love them both!"

"I don't!" Elena shouted back, freeing one of her arms for long enough to wrap it through Katherine's curls and pull.

The vampire's neck bent back, and she secured her long fingers around Elena's throat again. Damon watched, knowing he wouldn't let them kill each other, but too mesmerized to stop the cat fight now. Elena released her hair, but kept her hand in a fist and powered all her strength into the punch. Katherine didn't exactly go flying, but she did land on her back dumbfounded, giving Elena enough time to grab a spare stake from Damon's bottom dresser drawer. She held it tightly, the adrenaline powering her to roll over and hold it above Katherine's chest.

Two strong arms wrapped around her and she was pulled up, but she didn't release the carved wood. "Enough." Damon ordered again, setting her on her feet, but keeping a firm grip on her arm. "Katherine, get out of here."

She pushed herself from the ground, taking in the sight of her torn clothing. "This isn't over." She promised, and then she was gone; the only evidence she'd been there was Elena's sore body, the broken mirror and a slight wind in the air.

When she was sure they were alone, she allowed her shoulders to slump, looking down to see that one of the heels had broken off her shoe. "Caroline is going to kill me." She murmured, slipping her foot out of one Prada, and then the other. "These shoes probably cost more than my car."

Damon took the shoes from her and tossed them across the room before grasping her hands in his. "Are you alright?"

Now that the adrenaline was draining out of her body, she could feel each twinge and cut on her skin. She'd gotten a few in before Katherine pinned her, but the bitch had already healed by now while Elena would no doubt be left with a few scars. "I'm fine."

Damon watched as she brushed past him, letting the stake drop from her fingers as she limped slightly toward his bathroom. The slit that had been manufactured into the dress was much higher now, and the neckline much lower from where Katherine had torn it. He walked past the stake and followed her, propping her up on the counter to take a better look at the scratches. It was a similar position to the one they'd been in the night Ric's car had been blown up. The night she'd almost died saving Stefan, or trying to save Stefan. "You don't look alright."

"Gee thanks." She deadpanned, glaring at him slightly. She could feel already that there was going to be a bruise on her cheek in the morning from one of Katherine's slaps. "So much for my grand entrance."

"Oh, I don't know." He couldn't help smiling as he brushed her hair back from her shoulder to dab some medicine on a scratch. "That was pretty grand if you ask me."

Elena rolled her eyes, sensing the meaning behind his smirk. "Please don't tell me you were waiting for us to start making out or something? Shouldn't a vampire as old as you be a little less prone to such silly fantasies?"

He laughed slightly, running his finger down her arm to her wrist. More scratches turned her milky skin red, but instead of doctoring them, he brought the marks to his lips, pressing soft kisses to the wounds. "None of my fantasies that involve you are silly." His tone was deep, and he noticed her shiver as their eyes connected.

"Damon," her tone was warning, but he could see the desire in her eyes. "don't."

"You can't tell me that's not why you came here." He reasoned, his free hand resting against her neck, pulling her slightly closer to him. "You didn't get all dressed up for nothing."

She looked down at the torn dress and nodded, suddenly feeling even more foolish. "I should have stayed home."

He paused; clearing his throat after a moment before putting the stopper back in the bottle of antiseptic and setting it back on the sink. In this house, it was best to keep all medical supplies in easy reach. "Would you believe me if I told you that I was on my way to see you when she showed up?"

Elena shook her head, looking up to gauge his eyes. "Why would you?"

Damon shrugged, helping her back to her feet before remembering the broken glass and lifting her in his arms. "You're in my house, you tell me first."

She sighed, allowing him to carry her to the bed. When he set her on the mattress, she quickly sat up and moved aside so he could lie down. She stayed up, her legs crossed under her. "I wanted to tell you myself, without any interruptions, without any distractions."

"Tell me what?" he pressed, watching her eyes dart to the exposed skin of his chest.

She took a deep breath, her eyes looking up to the roof as if she was praying. "The reason that I said no when Katherine asked me if I loved you both or not was the truth, I don't love you both."

Damon nodded, his eyes softening in hopes that he would encourage her to speak more. "Mhmm."

"I don't love Stefan either, not anymore." She clasped her hands tightly in her lap, forcing herself to look at him. Nothing about this night was going as planned, so she might as well run with it now. "I love you."

Damon took a moment to let the words run over him, to absorb them before years long frustration had him pressing Elena down into the mattress and kissing her. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say those words." In his excitement and relief he forgot about her injuries, and only softened his touch when she cried out. One of his hands had come around her wrist, the other grasping tightly to a bruise on her hip. Slowly, he pulled back, but not away. "I can make the pain stop." The words were simple, but she understood the meaning.

If she drank his blood, she would heal within minutes, but she would also belong to him even more than she already did. Her heart was his, so why not her body too. "As long as you promise to make love to me tonight?"

He wasn't aware that the option not too had been made available, or that she'd had the choice to leave him without first becoming his, but he nodded anyway. "Of course."

Elena nodded then, watching as his fangs appeared and pierced into his wrist. A few drops of blood escaped the wound and dripped onto her chest before he managed to bring her head forward. She hesitated for a moment before securing her lips around the bite and drinking down the warmth. She'd expected it to be tangy, but instead it was dark and sweet like chocolate. Damon felt her moan in her throat before he heard it and smiled, cradling her body against his. The bruises would stay for a few days he knew, but the cuts and scrapes were already beginning to thin out into the beautiful skin he'd thought so long about worshipping.

When she pulled back, he kissed his blood from her lips, letting his hands run over her newly healed body. Gently, he lay her back down, surprisingly soft with her now that the initial crazy excitement had worn off. She loved him, she actually loved him- and she'd admitted it. "I'm sorry I didn't say it before." She whispered as if reading his mind.

He closed his eyes for a moment as she caressed his face. The sensation of her touch was more than enough for him to forgive every moment he'd spent waiting, because now she was his. "Say it again," he teased. "and I may not have to punish you for making me wait so long."

She laughed, allowing him to roll onto his back and settle him over his waist. She could feel just how 'excited' about her admission he was and instinctively rubbed against him. "I think that if anyone is getting punished, it's you Mr. Salvatore."

His eyes opened quickly at that, his fingers relaxing from where they'd been digging into her hips. "Sorry?"

She smirked, her expression almost perfectly Katherine as she leaned over him slowly, letting her lips trail across his chin, down his neck and then back to his ear. She lowered her voice to a whisper and flicked her tongue across the edge of his lobe. "You never told me you kissed her."

Half panic shot through Damon as he saw the clear upset in her eyes. "It hardly seemed like the right time. Besides, when I got home all I could think about was you. I never gave her another thought, I promise."

Elena held back the smile, pleased to see how anxious Damon was to explain himself. He was hardly flustered, but he was certainly aching to get them back to the heated kiss they'd been locked in before. She thought about giving into him and the current urges that were racking the inside of her body, but she held them off for a few more minutes, enjoying teasing him too much. "I could have died that night Damon." She said, slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt one by one. "You're brother or Klaus could have killed me. You know that don't you? You could have lost me forever while you were off kissing her."

He sat up, relieved when she wrapped her legs around him, but still she hadn't kissed him yet. He wondered if it was best to just compel the information away from her, but she deserved better than that. "In my defense, I didn't know you were in danger."

She laughed, finally breaking and smiling. "You really need to work on your poker face when it comes to me." She teased, pressing him down so she could curl up against his chest.

The duration of their conversation had all the blood back to his brain, but the sudden feel of her breasts pressed against him, and the smell of her perfume hitting his nose had all his senses suddenly back on high alert. The girl he'd been lusting after was on top of him, and he was busy about the past. "You little tease." He smirked, lifting her face up so he could kiss her. "Feeling better?"

She pulled back after a moment, checking for the aches in her body. They were still there, but a much more important throb was becoming stronger between her legs and she found that needed more attention than any other. She knew that having his blood in her system would sky rocket any orgasms she had, so she quickly nodded and guided one hand to her breast, the other to the slit of her dress. "I didn't get you a Valentines gift," she said carefully, looking up at him. "so I figured you could just unwrap me."

He smirked, rolling himself over her and ripping the dress open all the way up the front. "I can't think of a better present."

She gasped when his lips found her nipple, kissing it through the red lace of her bra. His fingers quickly coaxed her thighs open, running lightly over the growing wetness. He wasn't putting nearly enough pressure into his touch and she forced her hips up toward his hand. A chuckle escaped his lips and he allowed a little more friction between them. "Please Damon." She moaned, her nails digging into his bicep as she wrapped her fingers around his arm. "Please don't make me wait any longer."

He considered doing just that to give her a taste of her own medicine, but his own need and lust were becoming too much for him as an entirely different perfume invaded his senses. Her arousal spiked the intensity of his desire and he found it incredibly hard not to take her right then and there. His fingers ached to tear the remaining red lace from her body, but she'd already removed her bra herself and he owed it to both of them to be gentle with something. There would be other nights for intense, rough passion. Tonight was Valentines, and it was supposed to be romantic. He wished there were candles burning, wished there was music playing, but from the look on her eyes the broken furniture and lack of ambiance did nothing to ruin the mood.

"I couldn't, even if I tried." He answered, leaning low to kiss her as he hooked a finger in the top of her panties and slowly pulled them down her legs.

"Good, I think if I wait one more minute I'll explode." She admitted, doing her best not to cover herself as he stood from the bed to undress.

She watched with hungry eyes as he removed his shirt and pants, surprising her with pink and red heart covered, black silk boxers. "What?" he smirked, setting his fists on his hips and standing proudly on display.

"What are those?" she giggled, sitting up on her knees to face him.

"I'm being festive." He defended, wrapping his hands around her slim waist. "So sue me."

She gasped when he tugged her closer, their heated skin meeting and sticking together a little. "Don't be embarrassed." She said, running her hands over his smooth chest. "I think it's cute."

"Cute!" he growled, picking her up so her legs wrapped around him, his fingers tickling her sides mercilessly as they fell back on the bed. "No one calls Damon Salvatore cute and gets away with it."

She screamed, his mouth kissing and nipping as his fingers tortured her, until all at once every movement stopped other than her heaving chest as she fought for air. His fingers trailed down her hip, over her thigh and then slowly into her. She hissed sharply, bucking up against him at the sudden change of sensations. Moments ago she thought she would die from laughing, and now she was certain she would die from the impending orgasm already building inside her. His practiced fingers worked their magic, switching from inside her to teasing her clit. She was a mess of moans and please as her body went back and forth between sensations.

Every time he switched it up, she felt herself fall back from the edge, only to be hurtled back towards it a moment later. She wondered if this was his own exquisite form or torture, and if he would ever let it end. "Damon." She gasped, clawing at his chest, wrapping her hands around his shoulders, anything and everything to get him to stop, to end the torture. "I need you."

That was it, the magic words that broke him. When she was pleading, he could selfishly deny her, but her tone had been serious, more carnally desperate than anxious and he found it impossible to say no to either of them. Gently, he lifted her left leg slightly to put her at an angle. Elena trusted him, her eyes wary only for a moment until he slipped into her; hitting the spot she found it hard to find herself, immediately. Pleasure racked through her body and she trembled, holding onto his wrists as she settled into the new sensation of being one with him. "Feel good?" he asked quietly, moving a tad slowly at first as she nodded.

"Yes." Her voice was a low whisper as she let her head fall back, the long lines of her throat revealed to him.

He licked his lips, a new lust beginning to take over since the first one had started to become sated. "Be careful, Elena." He warned, bending down to kiss the teasing flesh that was calling his fangs to join the party.

"I already tasted you." She gasped as he thrust into her a little harder, trying to distract himself from the suddenly loud rush of blood in her veins. "It's your turn."

The permission was his final straw as he fell all the way into love with her. He hadn't needed to tease or seduce her into letting him drink. She'd agreed to it all on her own, albeit greatly distracted by pleasure. She loved him, and loved him for exactly who and what he was. There was nothing more perfect than that. "Happy Valentines, Elena." He whispered as his fangs slipped into place. "I love you."

She'd meant to say it back, but the sudden piercing and flash of pain rendered her speechless for a moment. In that moment she stilled, adjusting to being filled by him in every way. He devoured her, he loved her; he made her his and she reveled in it. With each caress of his hand, each lick of his tongue she slowly gave herself over to him- while at the same time gaining something of herself back. All this time she'd spent running and hiding from her emotions, denying who she really was and what she'd become. So, she was a girl in love with a vampire. So, the vampire had changed.

There was no sense in fighting it, and there was no sense in hiding it anymore. She was Elena Gilbert, and she loved Damon Salvatore…and if it took a silly holiday about cupid and arrows to make her realize it, so be it. When Damon pulled back, he smiled at her and licked his lips clean. "You're incredible."

"My blood, or my body?" she asked, feeling the first hint of lost control as he switched the angle further, sliding her leg up higher on his arm.

"Everything." He lapped up the few drops of before pressing a few kisses to her neck. His blood already healing the wound he'd made. "All of you."

When they came together, she clung to him and whispered love he'd never been certain he would hear. It was the most comforting and lovely thing in the world to be adored by Elena the way he was, and he once again he didn't regret becoming a vampire, because without the beauty of eternity he thought he'd been condemned with, he would never have been able to meet her. A while later, she stirred next to him under the sheets and he looked down. "Damon?"

"I'm right here." He whispered, his gentle caress on her back never stopping.

"It wasn't a dream?" she asked foolishly, looking up at him with half open eyes.

"I hope not." He laughed, looking around at the mess his room was. "Seeing you beat the crap out of Katherine was pretty bad ass."

She blushed, hiding her face in the crook of his arm. "I feel so ridiculous."

"Don't." he smiled, pulling her face back to his. "It was sexy. I trained you well."

"And I can all those moves on you if I find out about any other secret kisses." She said, her face serious.

"I can think of a few moves I saw earlier I'd like you to try right now." He teased, rolling so he was facing her.

His touch turned suddenly more meaningful as his fingers moved back to her already heating core. "You're mine now Damon." She whispered, wrapping her fingers in the hair at the back of his neck.

"Getting possessive are we?" he smirked, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She climbed over him, kissing him for a moment before moving her lips down to nibble on his shoulder. "Well, I suppose if you want the option to kiss other women, I could gladly call Matt and see if he's busy tomorrow night."

Another growl ripped through Damon's throat as he tapped into his vamp speed and pinned her between him and the mattress. "Don't even think about it."

She laughed, cradling his face in her hands. "So testy." She teased, nipping at his bottom lip, then tilting her head to kiss along his wrists where she'd drunk from before.

"I've got you now," he said, holding her tightly. "I don't ever plan on letting you go."

"I think I can handle that." She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "What time is it?"

He checked the clock and smirked. "A little after eleven, why?"

"We still have a bit of Valentines to celebrate." She answered, wriggling against him. "Feeling 'festive' enough?"

"I have a feeling, it's always going to feel like Valentines with you." He said, before kissing them both into silence.

_a/n: I don't know what it was about this one, but I felt like I could have just kept writing. I hope you didn't mind it was so long. The cat fight was definitely fun to write, so you'll have to excuse me if that got a little crazy for a moment. Of course, we're all here for Delena so I hope you enjoyed that. Less than a week till Valentines! What are your plans? (If any?)_


End file.
